Wir Sind Hier
by RainyRain123
Summary: Waktu bagi mereka adalah ukuran panjang tentang kehilangan. [headcanon/modified-canon]


**Wir Sind Hier**

* * *

Levi pernah terbangun lepas tengah malam, dan menemukan dua tangan Hanji mencengkeram melingkari lehernya.

"Sori, Levi. Aku mimpi."

Tetes keringat. Tetes air mata. Kacamata Hanji bertabur bintang dan banjir, Levi hanya melihat kabut di tempat dia seharusnya melihat sepasang _sienna_ yang kadang solid, dan kadang bergetar itu.

(Sepasang yang sekarang sendiri, dipisah bebat kain hitam di sebelah kiri. Carik rambut menutupinya, membayang gelap. Penanda kehilangan mutlak.)

"Posisimu menyenangkan."

Hanji duduk di atas perut Levi. Ototnya menegang. Impuls-impuls berlomba-lomba mengirimkan sinyal untuk diterjemahkan. Kepalanya berkabut.

"Sori."

Cekikannya lepas. Hanji beringsut ke tepi.

Ketika akhirnya Hanji berbaring di sebelahnya, Levi berbaring menyamping. Perlahan ia menelusuri garis rahang wanita itu dengan jari telunjuk. Menukikkan kukunya yang tumpul di tenggorokan, belakang telinga, dan di ceruk antara tulang selangka. Ada malam-malam ketika penjelajahan jarinya mencapai titik tertentu: luka parut di belikat, luka menganga di pipi, luka terbakar di lengan bawah. Selalu luka.

Hanya luka.

"Kenapa kau bisa berakhir di kamarku?"

Hanji menatapnya. Sebelah mata yang menyimpan ketakutan itu menatapnya.

"Mimpi."

"Kau harus berhenti mimpi."

"Akan kucoba."

Levi melipat lengannya di bawah kepala, memelototi langit-langit bernuansa kebiruan suram. Pola-pola abstrak timbul-tenggelam seperti ilusi yang nyaris jadi nyata. Hanji masih menatapnya, berbaring menyamping. Itu Levi sadari. Karena napasnya menggerakkan rambut Levi di sekitar telinga. Hangat. Menderu. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada Levi, tepat di atas jantungnya. Hangat, menderu.

"Tahu, tidak? Aku lelah."

Hanji berbisik parau. Napasnya masih saja berisik. Levi sulit mengenyahkan kabut di kepala.

"Aku akan heran kalau kau tidak."

Levi mendengar helaan napas. Ia menoleh. Mendapati Hanji menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Jika cukup terang, Levi bisa melihat kerutan di sisi luar mata itu, jalinan pembuluh darah biru pada kelopaknya. Tapi sekarang dia hanya mengamati Hanji menutup mata, menolak bertatap.

Hanji yang ini begitu asing. Berjaga, berjarak. Begitu sering diam. Hanji yang ini sepi dan jarang berkata-kata. Tidak tersenyum. Tidak tertawa. Apa dia kesal? Apa yang tersembunyi di dalam pikirannya yang seperti labirin itu? Levi yang ini juga lebih berhati-hati, jarang bicara, tidak mencela. Aneh rasanya, bahwa hanya dalam beberapa waktu seseorang bisa begitu berubah.

Tapi waktu bagi mereka adalah ukuran panjang tentang kehilangan.

Dan Levi lebih paham.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Hanji menggeleng.

"Sana."

Hanji menggeleng lebih kuat. "Aku takut mimpi lagi. Aku di sini saja. Sekali saja, Levi, sebentar lagi."

Diam-diam ia setuju. Mungkin memang lebih baik begini.

Malam selalu jadi penengah, pengadil, waktu sunyi untuk berbincang diam-diam. Lentera yang panas, tarian api di dinding, bayang-bayangan bergerak seirama angin. Malam mungkin memang untuknya dan Hanji. Untuk bicara. Untuk berdiam diri.

Dalam senyap dan sunyi.

Malam mungkin adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk bernapas. Levi menghitung setiap embusan dan tarikan, mengulang lagi, berkali-kali, berlama-lama. Sekelebat imaji berganti. Ya. Selalu luka. Luka-luka yang terobati, luka-luka yang lebih dulu lenyap, luka-luka yang meninggalkan bekas. Hanji adalah lukanya sendiri di suatu hari. Lalu dia tiba-tiba sadar Hanji jugalah obat penyembuh. Yang mana, pada akhirnya, itu membuat Levi menyesal.

"Kau tidur?"

Tangan Hanji pada dadanya menggelingsir. Levi menoleh kembali. Mencari sepasang mata khayali; sebuah cermin pengelak yang hampir padam apinya. Masih di sana.

"Belum."

Tapi Hanji lari lagi. Matanya. Menatap apa saja selain Levi. "Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tergantung."

"Tidak berat," janjinya. "Dan harus kau, Levi."

Levi menyipitkan mata, tajam. "Untuk apa? Membunuhmu?"

"Untuk mengingatkan." Senyum miring Hanji bertahan untuk satu detik yang terasa sepanjang abad. "Aku butuh kau sebagai pengingat. Supaya aku tidak kabur. Supaya aku tetap bertahan. Sadarkan aku kalau aku mulai goyah. Peringatkan aku supaya tidak gagal." Hanji mengerjap, "Dukung aku seperti Moblit mendukungku. Seperti Erwin mendukungku. Aku butuh kau seperti itu."

Apa yang ia katakan.

Bagaimana logikanya.

Bagaimana Hanji mengatakan hal yang susah dengan begitu mudah, Levi sering bertanya-tanya, sedang ia masih sulit memilih apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Sebab Levi ingin berkata, memang itu yang dia lakukan dari dulu, mendukungnya. Levi ingin berkata, tapi ia bukan Moblit dan Erwin. Tidakkah Levi sudah cukup? Levi ingin berkata, Hanji sudah berusaha. Apa pun hasilnya. Meski tidak ada jaminan semua akan berhasil. Kenapa tidak lebih percaya. Jangan ragu. Erwin tidak memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mempertimbangkan situasi lebih dulu. Hanji mampu. _Ia_ mampu.

"Oke."

"Sungguh?" Hanji bergerak mendekat. Suaranya hampir seriang dulu, "Kau akan mendukungku? Apa pun keputusanku?"

"Itu soal belakangan."

"Bila kau, pada akhirnya, tidak lagi mendukungku?"

"Berarti aku punya alasan cukup kuat untuk itu."

Levi menunggu seruan, tawa, ledakan, apa saja. Alih-alih tangan Hanji menggapainya. Ia mengusap leher Levi, tempat sebelumnya ia cengkeram dengan dalih mimpi. (Mimpi? Mimpi apa?) Sentuhannya terasa seperti kata 'maaf' yang berulang, bergantung tak terjelaskan dalam kepala Levi. Tak perlu pengungkapan. Tak perlu peringatan. Ia hanya akan membiarkannya seperti itu, hanya untuk malam ini. Hanya malam ini. Karena masih ada besok dan besok untuk dilalui.

Hanji memandangnya. Mata penuh tekad yang merefleksikan diri Levi itu memandangnya.

"Sampai mati, Levi?"

"Sampai mati."

* * *

.

 _Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama._ _Wir Sind Hier (We are Here) dipopulerkan oleh Alexa Feser._ _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari karya ini._ _Headcanon/modified-canon berdasarkan chapter 109 (mohon maaf jika terdapat kesalahan persepsi/referensi). Karena_ _Hanji_ _pantas mendapatkan semua cinta dan dukungan terbaik :"_ _Terima kasih telah membaca._


End file.
